


One More Question

by easorian



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easorian/pseuds/easorian
Summary: Martin takes the opportunity to ask a question that's been gnawing at him, hoping to make sense of what his choices could mean for his heart. Season 4, implied Peter/Elias.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	One More Question

“Hm? Is there something else?”

Martin thinks he can see strain in Peter, a kind of pulling at the edges. But that isn’t right, he’s as solid as ever… at least for a monster that can be here one moment and gone the next like a bad hallucination determined to manipulate a person into carrying out its dark machinations.

More or less.

“Oh, um. I just. Well, here goes: you’re in a relationship.”

Peter’s eyes lid, giving his craggy face something of a calculating cast. Martin is sure the temperature in his assistant’s office has dropped precipitously, but he plows ahead anyway. If this avatar believes opening up will secure Martin’s loyalty...

“Isn’t that strange for the Lonely? I mean, romance is very, um. Antithetical.”

The mariner’s sigh is a frigid gust and for a moment, his calculation seems to give way to something close to resignation. “You want to know if it’s possible to complete our plan and still love Jon.”

“Okay, I know I can love Jon, I just--Elias. He’s  _ evil _ . Like really  _ bad _ evil.”

Peter gives him a flat-eyed look.

“Right. Birds of a feather. Do you feed on each other? Is that why?"

“Yes. Outside of the times I’m a useful distraction, his endless scheming and self-obsession makes him indifferent to anything else, including me. But he does get lonely when I’m away for too many months, no matter the tales the Tundra can feed this place. I make sure to take longer voyages each time.”

“That’s messed up, Peter.”

Peter smirks, the expression so faint as to be the barest twitch of the lips. “Not every relationship is healthy,  _ Martin _ . Now, if you don’t have any other prying questions, I’ll be about it.”

Martin shakes his head and swivels back to his desk, thoughtful. He’s not the same as Peter and Jon isn’t Elias. But the sort of distant ache of holding yourself apart, especially from someone who doesn’t understand nor seem to care about your heart… he understands that. Holding himself apart is what he’s doing right now, isn’t it? But he’s doing it to save Jon and to save everyone else, not to feed some sick monstrous hunger. Not because being isolated feels good. Feels right.

Martin turns on his monitor but doesn’t get back to work, instead resting his head in his hands and wondering if the pit he’s treading across won’t swallow him whole before he can see it all through.


End file.
